


not the moonlight (in a starless midnight)

by lunoiere



Series: one hundred & some more [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while.", 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft hours only, this is a fluff fest, ungodly amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: “Hey, Sunshine.”Nico felt the warmth on his cheek, burning and soothing. The most familiar kind of warmth he had ever known, sinking into his veins. It made a home in his bones before it began spreading to the rest of him until it engulfed his chest in a sense similar to that of a loving embrace. It brought the feelings of safe, home, love, comfort— that he almost let himself drown and forget where they were.[Or a small road trip filled with adoration.]
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: one hundred & some more [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/807261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	not the moonlight (in a starless midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [starfall](https://youtu.be/CyoH8DtCFig)

“Hey, Sunshine.”

Nico felt the warmth on his cheek, burning and soothing. The most familiar kind of warmth he had ever known, sinking into his veins. It made a home in his bones before it began spreading to the rest of him until it engulfed his chest in a sense similar to that of a loving embrace. It brought the feelings of _safe, home, love, comfort—_ that he almost let himself drown and forget where they were.

The last few weeks had been the most hectic time Nico could ever remember since they got out of Camp and began living together. It even topped the time they roamed the city for a suitable place and moving their belongings. Between Will finishing his exams and him doing jobs for his father as well as his own online classes, they barely had the time to be in each other’s presence. Sometimes, Will didn’t even sleep in their bedroom, falling asleep on his desk instead. Med school was still draining even for a child of Apollo, it seemed. Not like Nico was any better. He blamed Hades though because, for some reason, Underworld business was getting messier that it took him days to help sort out.

So, the point was they kind of missed each other.

Funny how you could still miss another even when you live under the same roof, right?

But, deep down, Nico felt like he would always miss Will. That there wouldn’t be a day he wouldn’t miss Will, no way for him to ever stop missing him. Even right then, with the other’s presence crowding his very core, his soul still ached for Will.

The moment they had a day to spend together, they didn’t waste it. None of them felt like getting out of the apartment at first, content being tangled under the blankets making love until their hearts beat as one. Will had whispered Nico’s name countless times like a prayer, reverent and blissful. It was like he didn’t know any other word then.

They had only emerged from their room when the sun dipped down below the horizon. Nico made Will’s favorites and kissed him senseless. Then they had dinner in their balcony, the stars above twinkling at them.

It was around midnight, both of them still not wanting to leave one another for Morpheus’ arms when Nico suggested they took a drive down the empty highway to… nowhere. Just aimlessly driving, the two of them feeling the biting night wind from the open windows, as Will sang along the radio. No matter what he said about his musical ability, to Nico, Will was his favorite singer. They also bickered, teased each other, and treaded stories they couldn’t share before amidst the busy schedules.

It had been hours since then. A little bit more and Artemis would be replaced by her twin. Nico’s body had finally caught up with its tiredness. He felt himself nodding and blinking sleep out of his eyes way too often for someone behind the steering wheel when he felt Will’s hand on his cheek and he heard his call.

“Sunshine,” Will repeated. There was a hint of amusement somehow in there and Nico grunted. “As much as I love seeing your adorable sleepy face, I think it’d be better for our safety if the driver doesn’t fall asleep and send the car careening wayward.”

When Nico took his time collecting back his scattered consciousness, Will’s hand moved to his hair. “Come on, pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“Aren’t you tired too?” Nico managed to croak out. “You Apollo children and your healthy sleeping routine—why are you more awake than me?”

He felt more than see Will’s answering shrug. “After Uni and classes, well.”

“Right.”

“I’ll be fine. You, Death Boy, on the other hand, won’t.”

After Will poking his cheek like an annoying toddler and wouldn’t stop calling him all kinds of ridiculous nicknames, Nico finally gave up and pulled over on the curb. They switched position and Nico would let out a long, unbelieving groan at Will’s smug grin if only his eyes weren’t stubbornly glued shut.

He heard Will’s snicker before a pair of lips he knew so well was on his own.

“I’ll kill you if you end up falling asleep yourself and let my car crash.”

The car had been his father’s present for his 18th birthday, okay. He didn’t even let Jules Albert drive this one.

Will snickered some more before saying, “Your faith in me is always heartwarming, Neeks. Go to sleep. I’ll carry you to our room later like a princess, don’t worry.”

“Shut up and drive, Solace.”

He felt himself let out a smile when Will responded by squeezing his hand before turning the ignition. He didn’t really say it, but he knew Will caught his heartfelt ‘thank you’.

(A smile.

“Anything for you,” Will said to the sleeping form of his love.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere)
> 
> feedback is appreciated ♡


End file.
